


Double Disaster

by zistysfosgerald



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Double Dating, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to - First Time*<br/>So, maybe they were a tad bit wrong...</p><p>Okay, maybe they were really wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Disaster

After that fight, Niall and Richy hadn't talked. Until Niall called to apologize (like always), and Richy accepted (like always). It was true, Niall had him wrapped around his fingers.

Richy decided to call his best friend, Nikko for the date they were going to have. He just needed to know if it was a good idea.

Dialing her number, Richy began to breathe heavily as it started to dial. One ring, no answer. Two rings, still no answer. Was she ignoring him? Was she mad at him? All these questions ran through Richy's mind until the fourth ring when she picked up.

"Hey, Richy. What's up?" she asked, and Richy smiled.

"Well, me and Niall--" he was saying, but Nikko cut him off.

"No, I am not going to let you two cage fight in a restaurant. Me and Louis will be there to pick you guys up around six-ish. Okay, Rich?" Nikko asked, and Richy hummed as loud as he could so Nikko could hear.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Nikko!" Richy smiled before hanging up the phone.

♤♡♢♧

Nikko and Louis showed up right at six, and Richy began to grow nervous. He didn't how tonight was going to go, especially it being the first time he had seen Niall since their huge fight. Nikko and Louis both looked at each other with anxious expressions. They were suddenly having doubts about this whole thing, but they obviously weren't going to say anything.

"So, how're you?" Richy asked, trying to clear up the tension in the car.

"Pretty good, yourself?" Nikko asked, and Richy smiled at her.

"Eh, I've been okay, kind of really nervous to see Niall again, but that's usual for me." Richy admitted, and Nikko felt bad that their relationship was going down the drain.

Driving to Niall's house felt like it was taking forever. Reaching into his pocket, Richy grabbed his package of cigarettes, and got one out. He knew that Nikko was going to take it away from him as soon as he would light it.

Lighting it, he inhaled a deep breath as he took in the smoke. He was becoming a pro at it, and not in a good way. Nikko rolled her eyes as she snapped her head back to give him the evil eye. She was angry that he hadn't quit yet, and so she stuck out her hand.  
"Give me your package of cigarettes, now!" she snapped, and Richy gave in. He hated seeing her angry, so he didn't put up any arguments like he would with Niall.

"Thank you, now throw that one out the window," she said, and he did just that.

♤♡♢♧

Once Niall was in the car, Richy shifted uncomfortably before Niall said anything. He didn't know what to expect, and maybe he was going to be nice? Richy even decided to start the conversation with Niall.

"Hey, Niall." Richy smiled, and Niall smiled back at him.

"Hey, Rich." he said as they got to the restaurant.

♤♡♢♧

It wasn't too packed, but there were a lot of dressed up people. The four were dressed up, and they were waiting for a table when Niall checked out the greeter.

"Really, Niall? You're really going to do that in front of me?" Richy snapped as he crossed his arms across his chest. He hated when Niall checked out guys in front of him. It was clear to Richy that he was trying to make him jealous.

"Guys, quit it!" Nikko whisper yelled as the greeter took them to their booth.

"Well he doesn't have to get all jealous," Niall stated, and Nikko gasped.

"Excuse you, Niall? I'm not jealous. I'm clearly angry, and you need to stop what you're doing." Richy snapped, and Louis rolled his eyes at the two fighting. Grabbing a hold of Nikko's hand, he led her into the booth first.

Niall got in first, so he was across from Nikko. He did this to just annoy the hell out of Richy, and everyone knew it. Nikko decided to ignore their bickering until it turned into actual fighting.

"Niall, you know I like sitting across from Nikko; you're such a dick." Richy rolled his eyes as he sat down in his seat.

"Oops." Niall laughed, and Richy rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Niall." Richy said as he took a piece of bread out of the basket.

Ready to butter the bread, Niall let out a rude snort. Rolling her eyes, Nikko decided to try and make a conversation with the three of them.

"So, um, how're you doing in college, Niall?" Nikko asked, and Niall smiled.

"Pretty good, got a new study partner." Niall smirked, and that seemed to upset Richy a whole lot. Nikko gave Niall a look that told him not to say anything more, but Niall didn't want to listen.

"He's amazingly funny and--" Niall was saying, but the waiter cut him off.

"What would you like to order?" the waiter asked, and Louis began to speak up.

"Me and my girl will have the stake." Louis said, and Nikko gave him a glare.

"Um, who are you to speak for her?" Richy snapped, and Louis looked pissed.

"I'm her boyfriend, and at least we don't argue like you two." Louis snapped back at Richy, and Nikko sighed.

"Um, hello?" the waiter asked rudely, and Nikko spoke up.

"It's best to just let them argue." Nikko sighed, and the waiter gave them a dirty look.

"Listen, woman. You need to get these... tnese vermin out of here."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that, man!" Louis snapped as he picked up the glass of water, and dumped it on the waiter.

"Get out. Now!" the waiter snapped, and the four quickly got to Louis' car.

The ride to drop off Niall and Richy off was completely silent, and everyone was pissed off at one another. Louis decided to drop Niall off first, and then Richy.

"Bye Niall." Nikko snapped, and Richy didn't say a word to Niall.

Once they arrived at Richy's house, Nikko got out too.

"Where are going, babe?" Louis asked, and Nikko didn't say a word before the two walked to Richy's doorstep.

"Nikko, I'm really sorry Niall and I ruined the double date."

"You two should be, but I'm thankful that you stuck up for me when he tried ordering for me. Is it okay if I sleep in the guest room for tonight?" Nikko asked.

"That's totally fine, so let's go inside. It's really cold out." Richy smiled before the two went inside.

Thankfully their bond was too strong to break over a double disaster.


End file.
